Les Enfants de l'Ombre
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Daniel a un secret, mais quand il éclate ua grand jour, il se pourrai bien que l'équipe sg1 se retrouve confronter à un monde qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisager dans leur propre monde.
1. Chapter 1 les ombre de la rue

_**Chapitre 1 les ombres de la rue**_

_Dans le froid et le noir d'une ruelle, éclairer seulement par la lune Daniel attendait, faisant inlassablement les cents pas, il était plus de 4h du matin, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était plus qu'inquiet, regardant, constamment sa montre, puis enfin une petite fille apparu au sommet d'un toit, dans un sifflement elle signala sa présence à Daniel qui soupira de soulagement , en quelque acrobaties elle descendit du toit et se posta devant son interlocuteur les mains dans le dos et en ce balançant d'un pied sur l'autre_.

**D :** élyon !!! Ou était tu passé à la fin ?! Les autres sont tous rentré !! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**E :** je… je suis désolé Daniel ! J'ai rattrapé le tir

**D :** de qui cette fois ?

**E :** Rachel !! Pour son loyer !! Je n'ai pas eu le choix !! Sinon ils ont dit que se serai pire !

_Daniel soupira_

**D :** comment a tu trouver l'argent ?

**E :…** je l'é trouver !

**D :** élyon !

**E :** j'ai rien volé cette fois !!

_Daniel remarqua qu'elle avait les mains dans le dos et qu'elle avait enroulé une échappe autour de son cou_

**D :** montre-toi à la lumière

**E :** pourquoi ?

**D :** fait ce que je te dis !!

**E :** tu promets de ne pas me gronder ?

**D :** promis

_Elyon s'avança à la lumière de la lune et enleva son écharpe et retroussa ses manches, elle était couverte de bleu et d'égratignures_

**D :** élyon !! Bon sang !!!Ce n'est pas possible !!!Ta encore recommencé !!

**E :** t'avait promis !!

**D :** et toi tu m'as promis de ne plus participer à ce genre de combat, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu !!Déjà que vous autre, vous manger à peine une fois par jour, c'est insensé, c'est purement du suicide !

**E :** oui, mais c'est la que l'on gagne le plus d'argent et sa rapporte plus que le pitpoket et on se fait pas coincé !

**D :** tu rentre dans un sale état, tu as payé le loyer de Rachel sinon ?

**E :** oui j'ai trouvé les types avant qu'il ferme

**D :** et Rachel elle va bien ?

**E :** dans le même état que moi pour retard de loyer, mais sinon elle est en vie c'est le principale

**D :** oui, bon vient par la ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?

**E :** non

_Ils se mirent en marche à travers la ville plongée dans le noir _

**D :** vient je vais te préparer quelque chose, j'ai réussi à rassembler une partie de tes camarade pour la nuit, plus que d'habitude, cette nuit risque vraiment d'être dangereuse ?

**E :** comment tu le sais ?

**D :** disons que quand j'ai plus d'enfant pour une nuit que pour un an j'en déduis que la rue cette nuit et plus dangereuse que les autres nuits

**E :** exact, une guerre de gang se prépare, tu sais, tu es vraiment un type bien, Nina me disait que tu étais un ange

**D :** merci, il en faut peut pour être un ange avec vous

**E :** tu nous protège et pour sa on t'en ais reconnaissant

**D :** tu veux que reste avec vous toute la nuit, la police risque de fouiller au alentour je pourrai me porter garant pour vous tous

**E :** merci Daniel, mais il est presque 5h du matin, tu ne devrais pas aller à ton travail à la porte des étoile ?

**D :** chut !! élyon je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler, c'est top secret !

**E :** j'aimerai bien voyager

**D :** je suis sur que tu feras de beau voyage un jour

**E :** encore faudrait-il survivre

**D :…..**

_Ils arrivèrent à destination Daniel poussa la grande porte en métal blindé d'un foyer, et des dizaines de gamins se jetèrent sur élyon, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé vivante, Daniel prépara un plat de lentille saucisse et se prépara un café en servant élyon _

**E :** tu es sur que tu ne doit pas partir ?

**D :** pourquoi voudrait tu que je parte ? Je suis encore en avance

**E :** oui, mais le centre est loin de la base

**D :** ne t'inkiète pas pour moi élyon je resterai t jusqu'à ce je serai sur que tu finisses ton assiette

_Elyon lui sourie et entama son seul repas de la journée _

_Puis soudain dehors, des cris s et des coups de feu se firent entendre, des bruits de verre cassé et d'émeute leur parvint aux oreilles tandis que les enfants se cachait sous les lits_

**E :** guerre de gang !, tu veux rester compter les morts ?

**D :** ya t'il des votre dans cette guerre ? Des grands frères ?

**E :** à ton avis !

_Daniel regarda les visages des enfants plein de larme silencieuse et reporta son attention sur élyon_

**D :** sa veut dire oui ?

**E : **je crois que tu va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps ici si tu ne veux pas de faire embarqué on entend les flics ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester

**D :** je ne vous abandonne pas et je continuerai à vous nourrir et à vous offrir un toit, même si c'est la fin du monde.


	2. Chapter 2 En retard

_**Chapitre2 en retard **_

_Il était 9h du matin et SG1 attendait Daniel pour l'habituel briefing de la journée mais Daniel n'était toujours pas la, il fini par arrivé vers 9h45, essouffler, il prit rapidement place autour de la table _

**D :** veuillez m'excuser mon général !! Mais j'ai eu quelque problème en venant ici !! Un bouchon sur la route et une panne de voiture !

**G :** vous êtes excuser docteur Jackson, nous pouvons commencer !

_A la fin du briefing O'neill s'approcha de Daniel _

**O :** dite donc ! C'est bien la première fois que vous arriver en retard !

**D :** oui c'est une mauvaise journée qui s'annonce

**O :** je prends la même route que vous et il n'y avait pas de bouchon

**T :** oui et j'ai remarqué que votre voiture était en forme docteur Jackson

**O :** fonctionner ! Tealc !

**D :** oui ba… j'ai du travail les gars !!! On se retrouve au mess hein ?

**O :** c'est sa au mess !

**T :** bonne journée docteur Jackson

_La journée fut plutôt calme, visite d'une planète déserte, symboles à déchiffrer, bref la routine, le repas du midi arriva, Daniel retrouva ses collègues au mess, et s'installa sur une des tables _

**C :** alors comme sa d'après le colonel O'neill vous étiez en retard au briefing ?

**D :** Sam ! Sa peut arriver à tous le monde !!

**C :** oui ! Mais c'est tellement rare Daniel ! Excuser que sa fassent l'événement

**O :** surtout que vos excuses sont bidon, aller dite nous pourquoi vous étiez absent !

**D :** j'ai eu une panne de voiture !

**O :** elle s'appelle comment ?

**D :** je suis tombé en panne jack ! Point barre ! Maintenant bon appétit !

**T :** je crois que le docteur Jackson veut dire qu'on doit le laisser tranquille O'neill

**O :** d'accord d'accord je vous laisse manger, avouez quand même que sa m'intrique !

**D :** jack !!

**O :** ok !

_Ils mangèrent et repartirent à la visite d'une planète, allié cette fois, il fallait bien entretenir les relations ! Puis de retour à la base un officier alla voir Daniel en lui donnant un téléphone_

**Officier : **Monsieur un appel urgent pour vous, sa à l'air important

**D :** de qui ?

**Officier : **une fille

**O :** sa devient intéressant Dany boy ! C'est pour sa que vous étiez en retard ?

_Daniel attrapa le combiner et s'enferma dans une pièce en privé _

**D :** allo ?

**E :** Daniel c'est élyon ! Ils ont pris Nina !! Daniel !! Ils l'on pris !! Il faut que tu nous aide à la récupérer !!! Ils vont l'emmener !! Lui faire du mal !!

**D :** du calme élyon !! D'où m'appelles-tu ?

**E :** d'une cabine téléphonique près de la 5ème rue, une dame ma donné une pièce !

**D :** comment a tu eu le numéro de la base ?

**E :** j'ai téléphoné à l'annuaire et j'ai demandé l'air force ensuite je t'ai demandé toi ! J'ai dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, et que je devait t'avertir, il ont du me croire parce que tu es la

**D :** ok ok élyon écoute moi, calme toi, je vais demander l'autorisation de sortir et je te rejoins mais tu m'attends, pas de bêtise surtout, pas avant que j'arrive ok ?

**E :** et si tu ne peux pas sortir ?

**D :** élyon !

**E :** ok

_Daniel raccrocha et sortie de la pièce en trombe, bousculant O'neill qui essayer d'écouter aux portes, il fonça vers le bureau du général, entra sans frapper et demanda :_

**D :** général Hammond ? Pouvait vous m'autoriser une sortie j'ai quelque chose de grave à résoudre !!

**G :** je sais, vous étiez sur écoute

**O :** sur écoute ?

_O'neill, Carter et Tealc avait suivi Daniel jusqu'au bureau _

**G :** quelqu'un a réussi à téléphoner à la base en demandant Daniel nous l'avons mis automatiquement sur écoute pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème

**O :** qui c'est ?

**G :** ceci, colonel, regarde le docteur Jackson, vous pouvez y aller !!

**D :** merci mon général !!

_Daniel fila se changer et pris sa voiture en direction de la 5__ème__ rue, il retrouva élyon assit sur le bord d'un trottoir _

**D :** élyon !! Dis moi ce qui c'est passé

**E :** on travailler sur les marchés à décharger les palettes avec Nina et les flics sont arrivé, tu sais pour le travail au noir, alors on s'est caché, mais la camionnette blanche de régis et passé et ils ont embarqué Nina j'ai rien pu faire !!!

**D :** régis c'est le racoleur de prostitué non ?

**E :** oui

**D :** mais Nina n'a que 12 ans !!

**E :** à ton avis pourquoi les grandes sœurs nous habille en garçon, Nina à commencer à mettre des couleurs son corps change, ils l'on repéré, maintenant ils vont lui faire du mal !!

_Elyon se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura_

**D :** du calme élyon, va chercher tous les grands frères qu'on la retrouve

**E :** d'accord

_Un bande d'une dizaine de grand frère plus Daniel ratissa le quartier les caves des cité alentour et questionna les différent dealeurs, habitant du quartier, même le quartier chinois s'y est mis mais aucune trace de Nina, _

_quand soudain des enfants qui grimper sur les toits pour y voir mieux aperçurent des pneus brulé à quelque endroit comme si ils indiquer un endroit , tous se rendirent sur place, les pneus avait été placé en forme de flèche vers un bâtiment, les grand frère éteignirent le feu pour évité d'alerter les flic et Daniel poussa la porte du hangars, une longue plainte s'échappa de la sœur de Nina en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dans le hangars, il fallu deux grand frère pour la calmer, tandis qu'elle hurler sa douleur _

_Dans le hangars Nina était pendu par le cou à une poutre, nu et couverte de bleu et d'ecchymose, ses jambe et son dos coulait le sang , ses long cheveux cachant son visage , près d'elle une table et des fils de fer barbelé ensanglanter, il l'avait fouetter et battu à mort, Daniel renversa la table de colère et donna un coup de pied dans une caisse _

**D :** MERDE !! POURQUOI !!!

**Grand Frère :** ce n'est pas ta faute frère, c'est la loi de la rue

**D :** NON !! Ce n'est pas sa la loi de la rue, NON !!!, elle n'avait que 12ans POURQUOI ?

**GF :** parce que les grandes sœurs les caches et les préserves ils ont voulu rappelait qu'il fessait la loi ici

**O:** Daniel!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Explication

_**Chapitre 3 explications**_

**D :** O'neill ? Mais pourquoi vous m'avez suivie ?

**O :** il y a un cadavre dans ce bâtiment Daniel !!

**D :** FICHEZ LE CAMP !!

**O :** Daniel qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**D :** ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !!

**O :** Daniel nous ne partirons pas tant que vous nous aurait pas expliqué ce qui ce passe !!, il y a eu un meurtre ici !!

_Elyon se réfugia derrière Daniel et s'accrocha à son pull _

**E :** c'est la police ? Ils vont nous emmener ?

**D :** ne t'inkiète pas élyon , ce n'est pas la police, ce sont mes collègues, ils m'ont suivit

**GF :** et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

**C :** nous étions inquiet pour Daniel il est partie si vite, et le général a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave

**GD :** vous êtes des gens bien mais c'est trop tard une de nos petites sœurs s'est fait enlever, Daniel nous a aidés à la retrouver, mais elle est morte !

**T :** qui a osé mutiler une enfant comme sa ? Et pourquoi ?

**D :** c'est une longue histoire

**O :** et pourquoi vous les aidiez, vous êtes parents ?

**GF :** c'est le responsable du foyer !

**O :** le foyer ?

**D :** c'est aussi une longue histoire

**GF :** emmène les au foyer frère et raconte leur, ce sont tes amis ils ont l'air de compter sur toi

**D :** vous êtes sur que… ?

**GF :** vas-y Daniel, nous on s'occupe de ce qui reste de Nina

**D :** oui bien sur

_Daniel, élyon et sg1 marchèrent en direction du foyer, élyon n'avait pas lâché le pull se Daniel et marchait les yeux dans le vide, les enfants courait de toit en toit en sifflant longuement, certain crier des prières dans toutes les langues _

**O :** qu'est qu'ils font ?

**D :** ils préviennent les gens de la rue qu'une petite fille est morte, ce soir il y aura des bougies aux fenêtres de ceux qui ont un logement et des bougies dans les mains ou par terre de ceux qui n'en ont pas, en hommage, parce qu'une enfant des rue est morte

**O :** vous avez l'air de bien les connaitre

_Ils arrivèrent au foyer, Daniel poussa la grande porte blindé, élyon courut dans les bras de Rachel qui l'emmena plus loin avec d'autres enfants, Daniel fit du café et servit ses collègues dans la cuisine du foyer_

**D :** je ne sais pas par ou commencer

**O :** le début, ne vous inquiétait pas le général nous a donné une semaine, il avait l'air au courant

**D :** oui, il est un peu au courant, obligé, pour avoir du temps libre, c'est lui qui a dit à élyon comment trouver le numéros de la air force

**C :** élyon c'est la petite las bas ?

**D :** oui

**T :** est ce la raison de votre retard se matin ?

**D :** oui, une guerre de gang se préparait et je la cherchais partout, pour la mettre à l'abri, elle avait participé à des combats d'enfant dans les caves pour gagner un peu d'argent pour payer le loyer de Rachel

**C :** Rachel ?

**D :** la fille las bas, elle a 16 ans et vit dans un squatte, le problème c'est que les squattes sont tenu par des dealers qui demande des loyers, Rachel est prostitué, elle n'a pas eu assez d'argent pour payer son loyer, et s'est fait tabasser et menacer de pire si elle ne payer pas le loyer, alors élyon à sacrifier quelque coup pour une bonne bagarre, quelque paris gagner, qui ont permis de payer le logement

**O :** je vois, nous sommes dans les quartiers pauvres non ?

**D :** c'est sa ! Il y a de tout, des gens en logement, des squatters, des enfants des toits comme élyon et les autres, reconnaissables par leur agilité et leur acrobaties sur les toits, il y des dealers des macs et des racoleur, du proxénétisme, bref le quotidien des quartiers pauvres

**C :** je vois et ce foyer ? Racontez nous !

**D :** hé bien, avant de faire partie du SGC j'étais enseignant et chercheur en histoire, on m'avait muté ici, dans un collège ou on fouillait les enfants à l'entré pour savoir si il ne cachait pas d'arme, vous savez les enfants des rue ont les appellent souvent les enfants soldat des quartiers, bref j'ai rencontré un collègue, Jimmy qui avait ouvert un foyer pour toute ces personnes, ou plutôt un refuge, si on veut,

Les enfants dorment par terre, ne mangent pas, bref ils leur arrivent toute sorte de chose et Jimmy leur assurait un toit pour la nuit et un repas, j'ai décidé de le suivre au moment ou je me suis aperçut de la disparition d'un élève, je croyais, en fait, qu'il faisait l'école buissonnière et je suis allé dans le bureau de la directrice, et j'ai vu sa photo au mur d'hommage

**O :** le mur d'hommage ?

**D :** chaque fois qu'un de ses élève se faisait tuer elle accrocher sa photo au mur, pour se rappeler chaque jour pourquoi elle faisait se métier et se qu'elle voulait leur éviter,

J'ai rejoint Jimmy, on a aidé pas mal d'enfant et d'ados, on est devenus en quelque sorte des grand frères, on faisait parti de la grande famille de la rue, puis un jour je suis rentré au SGC j'ai eu moins de temps mais avec l'accord de Hammond j'ai eu plus de temps libre

**O :** ha c'est pour sa !!

**D :** Hammond sait juste que je viens en aide à des jeunes en difficultés par le biais de ce foyer, le reste, il me fait confiance

**C :** et Jimmy ou est il ?

**D :** Jimmy ? Un jour ou l'on rentré de P4X639 je suis allé au foyer et je lé chercher partout sa faisait 3 jours qu'on l'avez pas vu, sa ne lui ressembler pas, je pensais qu'il avait des problèmes avec les huissiers, il engager beaucoup d'argent dans ce foyer, et quelque jours plus tard on l'a retrouvé mort, cribler de balles, il avait provoqué des types pas très recommandables et arracher quelque gamins de leur griffes, sa ne leur a pas plu

**O :** donc vous tenez seul ce foyer maintenant ?

**D :** oui

**O :** je vois

**T :** c'est très courageux de votre par Daniel Jackson, la vie n'est pas très facile pour eux

**D :** non c'est vrai, il se débrouille pour survivre, les grandes sœurs déguise les petites filles en garçon pour éviter le racolage, les enfants sautent sur les toits, certains meurent, il y a des guerres de gang chez les grands frères et du trafic de drogue, les petits comme élyon font des combats, dans les caves, le mortel combat, j'ai jamais compris les règles mais certains jour ou la mise est énorme on leur demande de tuer avec leur poings, ils font aussi du pitpocket dans le métro et les magasins,

**C:** leur espérance de vie n'est pas très longue n'est ce pas ?

**D :** en effet, si on compte dans tout sa qu'ils meurent de froid, de faim et de maladie, 70% d'entre eux ne verront jamais l'âge adulte

**O :** ouah, sa fait plutôt peur ! Et les autorités dans tous sa et les assistantes sociales ?

**D :** mon dieu !!Jack !!! Si vous saviez !! Les flics ils les prennent pour des rats qui se reproduisent de trop, quelque fois il y a des décente et ils les tuent

**O :** ils les tuent ?!! Non mais vous êtes sérieux la ?!!

**D :** on ne peut plus sérieux, les flics les descendent, sa fait moins de rats dans les égouts, tient en parlant d'égout, il y a des communautés d'enfants qui y vivent, et pour les assistantes sociales, elles ne s'en chargent plus ce sont des enfants sauvages, ils ne sont pas adaptable à la vie normale, certains n'ont jamais vu de micro onde de leur vie

**C :** je ne pensais pas que c'était comme sa

**O :** moi aussi, on vit dans un monde protéger et on ne les voit pas

**T :** se sont de vrai soldats et pour la petites fille de tout à l'heure ?

**D **: Nina ? Un rayon de soleil de 12 ans que sa sœur cachait depuis des mois, la sœur à des dettes de drogue en plus, bref un rappelle à l'ordre, une tuerie de plus, un rat de moins pour les flics

**C :** ils ne feront pas d'enquête ?

**D :** il vaut mieux que non pour leur peau ! Et de toute façon les grands frères on détacher le corps, ils vont l'enterrer et puis tout nettoyer.

**T :** comment font il pour supporter tous sa ?

**D :** le Hip Hop, c'est la danse qu'ils ont tous en commun, il y a des radios par terre dans chaque coin de rue et ils montrent leur fabuleuse acrobatie qui leur sert souvent pour grimper sur les toits, ce sont aussi de super magiciens, élyon par exemple, les tours de passe passe c'est sa spécialité, mais faite attention à votre porte feuille , la pauvre c'est une galère pour la faire mangé celle la, elle redonne toujours tous au SDF ou a d'autre enfants

**O :** elle n'a pas de parent s?

**D :** non, elle était avec un vieillard SDF qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui lui a appris les tour de passe passe, mais un jour qu'ils dormaient dans le froid, le vieux a du sentir qu'il ne tiendrait pas, alors il a réveillait élyon et lui a fait promettre de vivre pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, de vivre, et de tout lui raconter, un jour, et le lendemain, le vieux était mort de froid, ont a eu du mal a la détacher du corps, plusieurs fois elle a tenté de se suicider, mais elle s'est souvenu de sa promesse, alors maintenant elle vie.

**C :** c'est triste

**D :** ho oui, ils ont tous une histoire triste ici, ils sont détruits de l'intérieur


	4. Chapter 4 le ciel est plus près au dessu

_**Chapitre 4 le ciel est plus près au dessus des toits**_

_Elyon vint à la rencontre de Daniel_

**E :** est ce que tu va avoir des problèmes avec ton travail ?

**D :** non ne t'inkiète pas, j'explique seulement votre vie quotidienne, parce que eux vivent différemment

**E :** vous voyager dans la porte des étoiles et vous voyer des mondes fabuleux !!

**O :** Daniel !! Vous leur avez parlé de ceux qu'on fait !! Je vous rappel que …

**D :** je sais je sais c'est top secret ! Mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour les émerveiller, que les autres mondes que l'on visite

**C :** tu sais élyon les autres mondes ne sont pas toujours merveilleux

**E :** ils sont mieux que chez nous

**T :** pourquoi tu crois ça ?

**E :** c'est Daniel qui la dit, las bas il existe des mondes ou on n'a jamais faim ou froid, ou les gens vivent mieux qu'ici

**O :** c'est vrai il y a des mondes comme ça, enfin pas toujours, tu sais chez nous aussi il y a des gens qui vivent mieux, peut être qu'un jour quand tu seras grande tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve pour toi

**E :** je ne crois pas, je ne vivrais pas longtemps de toute façon, c'est rare qu'un enfant des rue s'en sorte

**C :** il ne faut pas parler comme sa, il faut garder de l'espoir, sinon tous se que fait Daniel pour vous tombe à l'eau

**E :** Daniel rallonge notre durée de vie, il nous donne a manger et nous offre un toit, plutôt qu'un squatte, c'est vrai que si il n'était pas la certains serai mort de froid et de faim ou dans des bagarres, la nuit c'est l'heure la plus dangereuse dans une journée

**D :** c'est vrai, le pire se fait souvent la nuit, mais beaucoup de jeune fille ont besoin de la nuit pour vivre

**E : **comme Rachel

**O ;** il y a beaucoup de jeune prostituées

**D :** c'est un véritable fléau, c'est le seul boulot qui soit à peu près stable et dans lequel on peut se faire des grosses sommes d'argent, et défois sa engendre d'autre enfant des rues

**C :** elle n'avorte pas ?

**D :** trop risqué, le seul avortement dans la rue se fait à l'ancienne avec des aiguille à tricoté, autant dire que la plupart y laisse la vie, certaine ne peuvent pas prendre ce risque car elles ont des familles à faire vivre

**T :** cette partie de votre monde est un vrai champ de bataille ou règne le désespoir

**E :** tu viens d'un autre monde fabuleux ?

**T :** je viens d'un autre monde mais il n'est pas fabuleux

**E :** pourquoi ?

**T :** un usurpateur qui se faisait passer pour un dieu nous a asservis en esclavage

**E :** mais maintenant c'est fini ?, grâce à Daniel non ?

**D :** ce n'est pas grâce à moi, élyon, il y aussi mes collègues, on forme une équipe

**C :** oui d'allieur on ne sait pas présenter, tes petit copain se cache las bas ils ont l'air terrifier

**E :** c'est parce que vous êtes habillez comme la police quand ils font du nettoyage, venez vous autre il n'y a rien à craindre !!

_Les enfants sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent tous en rang _

**E :** les enfants des toits presque au complet

**O :** je vois alors on a qui ?

**E :** alors, moi c'est élyon, la c'est haylin, jumbo, fatou, chiyo, satsou, anais, rosalie, oscar, quentin , nobou, setsouko, takou, hahorou, lucie, mamed , hakkou, et les autre sont sortie

**O :** sa fait beaucoup de « ou » il y à peu près toute les ethnies la ?

**C :** on dirait bien

**D :** Une mini terre sans les continents

**T :** un extrait de la population en général

**E :** et vous ?

**O :** alors moi je suis Jack O'neill je suis colonel de cette équipe, voici le major Samantha Carter, la petite intello, et Tealc et Daniel tu le connais

**C :** le général Hammond nous a donné une semaine quand il a vu le caractère urgent de l'appel, je ne sais pas si il a compris se qui s'était passé mais on pourrai t'aider au centre Daniel

**D :** c'est fort possible qu'il soit au courant, il connait quelque un des grands frères des cité pour en avoir eu en formation, la nouvelle a du circuler, mais il faudrait plus d'une semaine pour me venir vraiment en aide

**O :** 2 semaines ?

**D :** je vous préviens jack se ne sont pas des vacances !

**O :** bien sur que non on est en mission voyons

**D :** ok faudrait prévenir Hammond

**C :** ne vous inquiétais pas je le ferai

**O :** bon par ou on commence ?

**E :** d'abord, il faut enterrer Nina

**D :** oui, il y a une sorte de cérémonie sur les toits

**O :** ils vont l'enterrer sur le toit ?

**E :** mais non, ils vont l'incinérer

**O :** ok, sur le toit parce qu'elle était enfant des toits c'est sa ?

**E :** tu retiens vite toi !

**O ;** je sais j'ai un certain talent

**E :** ba j'espère que t'en a pour l'escalade parce qu'il va falloir grimper

**O :** on est des militaire quand même

**E :** oui oui

**O :** non c'est vrai ! On est entrainé

**E :** tu va voir

**D : **bon si on y allait

**C :** d'accord

_Ils sortirent du foyer et marchèrent dans différente ruelles croisant les immenses tours HLM des cités_

_Arrivé en bas d'une grande tour, les enfants commencèrent à grimper à la force de leur mains et de leur pieds, d'autre enfant et adulte les rejoignirent et certains grimper pied nu, une marée humaine se mettait à grimper à la façade de l'immeuble_

**O : **ouah on grimpe sans corde ?

**E :** ce n'est pas de l'escalade en salle

**C :** enfant des toits vous portez bien votre nom

**E :** ne vous inquiétait pas ya toujours un grand frère pour vous rattraper si vous y arriver pas

**O :** Daniel vous savez grimper ?

**D :** je me suis entrainer, je ne grimpe pas aussi vite qu'eux mais je me débrouille toujours pour arriver en haut, c'est physique croyait moi, prenez votre temps

_Daniel entama la monté, après qu'un grand frère lui ai tendu la main, les autre incitèrent SG1 à grimper, deux gamins s'assurer que carter trouve bien les prises et ne tombe pas, d'autre courait de mur en mur en jouant à s'attraper en passant par-dessus O'neill qui du s'accrocher pour laisser passer les enfants _

**O :** du calme les petits je n'ai pas envie de finir en crêpe sur le sol !!

_Quand à Tealc il se débrouiller très bien et faisait la course avec deux gros bras, Elyon regarda le sommet de la tour avec un air triste, elle détesté grimper en hommage d'un mort, elle soupira et entama la monté _

_Arrivé au sommet de la tour, chacun se plaça en cercle, au milieu une table avec le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc pour ne pas en voir l'état, la table était recouverte de fleur et de paille pour allumer le feu_

_Un grand frère fit un petit discours et chacun se recueillis devant le corps puis on y metta le feu, à la fin le vent propulsa les cendres au dessus de la cité, Daniel présenta ses collègues et expliquèrent qu'en raison de 2 semaines de repos ils allaient l'aider. _

_Puis soudain un cri se fit entendre plusieurs personne se rassembla de l'autre coté du toit, la sœur de Nina était monté sur la rambarde et voulait se jetait dans le vide_

**D :** Alice, descend de la !!

**A :** laisse moi Daniel tu as était très gentil avec nous tous, je t'en suis reconnaissant

**D :** arrête sa, ce n'est pas la solution, tu veux leur donner le plaisir de ta mort ?

**A : **je ne peux pas vivre après sa

**E :** Daniel, gagne du temps on s'en charge

**D :** faite vite !

**O :** elle va sauter ?

**D :** Alice descend, on peut discuter ?

**E :** les amis en place !!

_Les enfants des toit se placèrent à plusieurs étages du bâtiment en extérieur chacun à son poste près à la rattraper, un grand frère était descendu au sol et regarder en l'air pour apercevoir la situation et être prêt à la rattraper, tandis que Daniel et O'Neill tenter de discutait avec la jeune fille, celle-ci ne les écouta pas et plongea dans le vide, un grand cri se fit entendre de la foule et les enfants placer à différent étage l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et la faisait passer en douceur à l'étage suivant, ils formaient une chaine synchronisé qui amena Alice à terre en sécurité, elle fut rattrapé par le grand frère au sol qui la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un endroit plus tranquille pour la calmer de son chagrin_

**C :** ouah c'été incroyable !!

**O :** j'ai jamais vu sa, elle va bien ?

**E :** oui, on a l'habitude des suicides du haut des tours, c'est fréquent

**T :** en tout cas vous formez une sacré équipe

**D :** maintenant il va falloir la forcer à vivre, mais c'est encore une autre histoire

**O :** je pense qu'on va avoir du boulot

**E :** vous aller dormir ou ?

**D :** pourquoi pas au foyer ? Ce n'est pas grand mais on sera au contact des habitant des rue qu'en dite vous ?

**O :** moi tant qu'il y a un petit coin avec un oreiller sa me convient

**E :** ouai !!

**D :** alors c'est partie, il est 16h, il faut collecter la nourriture pour faire le repas, faire le tour de la cité pour faire l'inventaire des enfants qui reste et distribuer des médicaments, fournir un peu d'argent de poche à ceux qui en besoin pour des dettes et préparer une trousse à pharmacie pour ce soir

**O :** ce soir ?

**D :** le mortel combat, on va récupérer des enfants dans de sale état

**C :** et l'hôpital ?

**D :** impossible, ils les feraient embarquer

**T :** d'accord on a du travail

**O :** du pain sur la planche !

**E :** il faut d'abord vous installer

**D :** de toute façon élyon on retourne au foyer j'ai des choses à prendre avant la tournée


	5. Chapter 5 un autre monde

_**Chapitre 5 : un autre monde **_

_Ils marchèrent en direction du foyer, sur le passage ils croisèrent des voiture klaksonner longuement sans interruption pour rendre hommage à la disparut_

**D :** elle va nous manquai Nina

**E :** la vie continue Daniel, il ne faut pas s'arrêter, elle ne t'attendra pas

_Ils arrivèrent au foyer, Daniel leur désigna deux chambres de libre qu'il devait se partageait, Daniel en grand farceur décida de mettre carter et O'Neill dans la même chambre, la réaction des deux militaire ne se fit pas attendre_

**O :** Daniel, vous le faite exprès ?

**D :** de quoi ? On fait toujours comme sa d'habitude, sur les autres planètes je dors avec Tealc

**C :** le colonel ne dort pas Daniel

**O :** oui je veille a ce que le feu ne s'éteigne pas

**D :** c'est sa oui

**O :** pardon ?

**D :** non rien

_O'Neill ne arrêta le petit jeu, c'était vrai qu'en mission n'ayant que deux tente Daniel et Tealc dormait ensemble, mais lui préféré dormir dehors et laisser la tente à son second, pas que sa le dérange de dormir dans la même tente, mais quand on dormait avec la femme qu'on aimait en secret parce que le règlement l'interdit, on est plus enclin à craquer et l'allibi du feu la toujours sauver, mais la pas de feu juste une chambre avec un lit assez petit en plus, tans pis, il pourra toujours dormir par terre_

_Daniel fit l'inventaire de la nourriture qui lui restait, et emmena ses collègues ainsi que élyon et haylin dans un supermarché discount pour faire le plein, dans le magasin daniel fouilla dans ses poches pour retrouver la liste de course tandis que élyon et haylin grimpèrent sur le caddie pousser par Tealc _

**C :** alors daniel de quoi se nourrissent principalement les enfants des rues ?

**D :** principalement j'essai de leur donner le plus de glucide et sucre lent possible, ils ne prennent s'un repas par jour voire deux pour les habitués du foyer, mais ils ont pour la plupart des difficultés à manger

**O :** si j'avais faim comme eux, je mangerai plus d'un repas par jour

**D :** ils sont habitué à une certaine famine si on peut dire par exemple élyon et capable de resté 3 jour sans manger juste à boire de l'eau, et elle donne la nourriture au plus petit, qui eux mange à peu près deux fois par jour quand c'est possible, il y a une hiérarchie, plus vous être âgé et plus vous partagé et moins vous manger, les plus petits on besoin de tenir

**C :** je vois

**O :** c'est régime forcé pour tous le monde

**D :** il me faut des produits laitiers et des œufs,

**E :** j'y vais !

**H :** moi aussi !

**D :** elles aiment bien faire les courses surtout haylin elle est fasciné par les rayons plein de nourriture

**O :** pourquoi ?

**D :** haylin vient du Laos, c'est une clandestine, elle est arrivé ici dans les cale d'un bateau, chez elle les magasins n'avait pas autant de nourriture étalé dans les raillons elle vivait dans une grande misère, alors à chaque fois que je fais les course je les emmènent toute les deux et elle reste émerveillé sur le nombre de choix de denrée qu'il ya

**E :** voila des œufs

**H :** ouf voila du lait ! C'est lourd !

**D :** c'est bien les enfants aller dans le caddie, il m'en faut d'autre par contre

**T :** j'y vais

**D :** bon il faut des packs de riz et de pate j'en ai presque plus

**O :** on s'en charge, carter ?

**C :** ok

_Daniel, poursuivi ses courses tandis que Sam et Jack aller chercher les pate et le riz vendu dans de grand sac comme le pomme de terre, elle en pris un de l'étagère et failli perdre l'équilibre, elle ne s'était pas attendu à un poids pareil, jack la retins avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière_

**O :** oula attention major, c'est lourd, vous voulez que je le prenne ?

**C :** merci colonel mais je m'en sortirais très bien

**O :** comme vous voulez

Les courses fini, tous le monde pris le chemin du foyers, ils passèrent devant une pizzéria qui commençait à ouvrir

**O :** Daniel si on leur prenait des pizzas ?

**D :** jacks on vient de faire les courses !!

**O :** cadeau de bienvenu ? Je prends sur mon compte

**D :** comme vous voulez

_O'Neill pris commande d'une dizaine de pizza format géant et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le foyer_

**E :** il faut les mettre au frigo après ?

**O :** pourquoi voudrai tu les mettre au frigo ?

**E :** ba pour les manger quand elles seront froides

**O :** heu je ne pige pas la, Daniel ?

**D :** les enfants des rues mange dans les poubelles et les seuls morceaux de pizza qu'ils ont mangé dans leur vie, il l'on mangé froid donc élyon croit que la pizza se mange froide

**O :** ha d'accord ! élyon on les mangera chaude ces pizza tu va voir c'est meilleur

**E :** si tu le dis

**C :** il a toujours raison la dessus tu peux lui faire confiance

_Arriver au foyer, les enfants s'installèrent et O'Neill eu du mal à couper des parts tant les enfants hurler tous en même temps pour avoir la part la plus grosse et enfin quand tout le monde fut servit un long_ silence s'ensuivi

**O :** hé bien quand on entend plus rien sa veut dire que c'est bon

**E :** ouai ché bon mais ché chaud

_L'équipe éclata de rire, l'épisode pizza ce passait plutôt bien, pensa Daniel et en plus ses collègue se sont bien intégré aux enfants surtout O'Neill, Daniel savait que se serai le premier à bien s'intégré, il avait le contact facile avec les enfants, _

_Puis vint leur de la grande tournée des survivants comme le disait Daniel, répertorié tout ceux qui aurait pu mourir durant la nuit et la journée, et au passage acheter en pharmacie plusieurs nécessaire de premier secours, ils commencèrent donc la tournée en passant d'abord par les égouts, après une petit minute de marche dans les dédales il arrivèrent à une sorte de grande place un peu comme une ville souterraine ou les enfants s'était construit des cabane avec des bout de chiffon du bois et de la tôle,_

**O :** ouah un grand bidonville sous terre

**D :** ce sont eux qui souffre le plus de malnutrition, comme ils sont à l'abri des flics il ne sorte que très rarement pour manger et souffre de dysenterie à cause des eaux usées qu'ils utilisent

**C :** on se croirait en Afrique

**T :** je croie que l'on en ai pas loin major carter

**D :** ce n'est pas l'Afrique c'est la misère à l'état pur, un gouvernement qui au lieu de faire quelque chose pour eux les extermine comme des rats, parce qu'ils ne sont pas né comme il faut.

**O :** il faut faire quelque chose

**D :** on peut rien faire, il y a trop de misère et pour l'instant le gouvernement n'a qu'une solution : réduire la population

_Après les quelque soins et repas distribué ils firent le compte des morts O'Neill était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait des enfants mort de faim ou trop faible pour s'alimenter, de vrai squelette, certain très malade avait des marque sur leur peau, d'autre sont mort à cause de certain produit chimique déversé dans les égouts, une petite fille tellement maigre qu'elle flottait dans ses vêtement de poupée vint mourir sous leur yeux alors que Daniel essaye de lui faire boire du lait sucrée avec des ampoule de vitamine._

**D :** c'est trop tard pour elle

_Carter détourna les yeux du petit corps pris d'un sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait étouffer comment des enfants aussi jeune pouvait mourir de faim dans les égouts tandis que d'autre vivait dans l'opulence, jack s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, son odeur le calmait un peu, mais n'arriver pas à enlever le sentiment de tristesse qu'il avait pour ces enfants et le sentiment de colère pour son gouvernement._

_Après la tournée des égouts plus que traumatisante pour l'équipe, Daniel décida de faire la tournée de la rue avec ses squattes et bidonville en extérieur, il savait que passer par les égouts en premier était difficile pour eux, mais il était important pour Daniel de leur faire comprendre que ces 2 semaine allait être les plus dramatique de leur vie, car la vie dans la rue n'est pas un conte de fée_

_O'neill et carter enhardi par la visite des égout aida Daniel plus qu'il ne l'espérer dans les négociation pour que certaine fille aie de l'argent ou puisse avoir une pause pour manger, ils servirent des plat à des ados sdf et d'autre enfant des toits puis retournèrent au foyer une fois la tournée terminer, O'Neill,_ _épuiser s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine a coté de Sam épuiser aussi, Daniel était partis se doucher et Tealc faisait son kel no rim _

_Elyon s'assit à coté d'eux avec une came boy à la main _

**O**_ :_ ou ta eu sa ?

**E :** je l'ai trouvé

**C :** c'est vrai ?

**E :** non

**O :** alors pourquoi tu mens ?

**E :** parce que

**O :** parce que quoi ?

**E :** plus on est bon plus on reste en vie c'est sa le secret

**O :** on ne va pas t'arrêter ni te manger tu sais

**E :** je sais

**C :** ce n'est pas bien de voler tu sais pense à celui à qui tu as volé sa, tu aimerais qu'on te vole tes affaire ?

**E :** déjà je ne le garde pas pour moi, je la revendrai pour manger, et pour celui à qui je l'ai volé, il n'a qu'a ce dire que demain il fera mangé 3 personnes et puis pour se payer ce genre de chose inutile il doit avoir des parents qui on de l'argent et il doit manger à sa faim tous les jour, il lui en rachèterons une, je ne me fait pas de soucis, sa ne sera pas un drame , il s'en remettra et oubliera vite, quand a moi je n'oublierai pas le prix que je l'ai vendu ni le repas que je mangerai grâce à sa !

_Elyon sauta de sa chaise et partie prêter sa Game boy à un petit garçon assit pas loin et revint dans la cuisine, puis s'accroupis dans un coin la tête contre les murs les mains sur ses genoux_

**O :** tu fais quoi ?

**E :** je vais dormir

**O :** dans un lit sa serai pas mieux ?

**E :** je n'ai jamais dormis dans un lit, je les laisse au plus petit, je n'en ai pas besoin

**C :** c'est plus confortable quand même

**E :** moi j'aime bien comme sa, et puis si il ya un problème je peux m'enfuir vite, les lits, il se passe des trucs bizarre défois

**O :** au foyer ?

**E :** non dans les squattes, en fait les seule personne qui ait des lit c'est les prostitué et j'en suis pas une alors je dors par terre

**C :** il n'y a pas que les prostitué sinon tout le monde dormirai par terre

**E :** bien sur à par dans la rue, il y a les autre, ceux qui vivent normalement

_Elyon bailla longuement et pencha la tête contre le mur et s'endormie, O'Neill regarda son major, qui le regarda tristement, on ne pouvait changer les choses, Daniel avait raison, c'est toute une éducation à refaire pour des milliers d'enfants. Ils se levèrent et partirent se coucher, Sam n'avait pensé qu'a sa de toute la journée, pas dormir à proprement parler, sa elle en avait grandement besoin, c'est partageais son lit avec lui, en mission il dormait dehors, il avait beau dire qu'il surveiller le feu, elle le retrouver, endormie par terre devant ce qui restait d'un feu, tout le monde avait compris ce qui se passait entre eux, Daniel lui en avait déjà touché deux mots, mais le règlement c'est le règlement, elle soupira en pensant que dormir 2 semaines dans le même lit c'était déjà un cadeau._

_Arrivé dans la chambre, O'Neill décida de dormir pour une fois dans le même lit parce que contrairement à élyon, il en avait vraiment besoin et que sa faisait 3 mois de mission qu'il dormait par terre dehors, il n'avait pas la même habitude du sol dur et froid que élyon, tans pis se dit il je suis trop fatigué,_

_ils se couchèrent donc à deux dans ce lit qui devait apparemment contenir une personne au moins, il était très à l'étroit et chacun, malgré sa fatigue ne pouvait fermé l'œil de la nuit, collé l'un à l'autre c'était tous bonnement impossible, et pour couronner le tout un violent orage éclata, suivi d'une magnifique pluie de grêlon, quelque pleurs se fit entendre et plusieurs pas aussi ,certain se lever pour calmer les plus petits, une jeune fille apparemment, qui chanter d'une voix douce une chanson en arabe, même si O'Neill ne comprenais pas la langue il trouver la chanson magnifique et efficace les enfants avaient cessé de pleuré et la jeune fille retourna se coucher. _

_Sam décida que après tous dans leur relation, aucun d'eux n'était capable d'un premier pas et que vu la situation précaire du lit dans lequel ils étaient, il ne dirait rien, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et s'installa contre lui, il eu un sursaut de surprise et instinctivement passa ses bras autour de sa taille, lové ainsi dans ses bras, elle sentit sa chaleur envahir son corps et s'endorma profondément, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Quand à lui, il gardait les yeux grand ouvert, d'accord le lit n'est pas grand, mais tous de même, enfin sa ne le dérangeais pas, il se sentait même plutôt bien, après tous pourquoi pas, et il s'endormie profondément._


	6. Chapter 6 Le Mortel Combat

_**Chapitre 6 Le mortel Combat**_

_Le lendemain matin, O'Neill ouvrit les yeux alors que quelqu'un le secouer, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vis une petite crapouille d'un mètre 40 avec les cheveux court au carre en bataille avec deux longue tresse sous ses cheveux le regarder avec un grand sourire et de grand yeux vert_

**O :** élyon tu es réveillé ?

**E :** c'est l'heure du petit déj, je te laisse réveiller ton amoureuse, je vais réveiller Daniel

**O :** ce n'est pas mon amoureuse !!

**E :** menteur tu dors avec elle !!!

**O : **petite crapouille attend un peu toi !!

**E :** il est amoureux !!!!

_Sam se réveilla doucement des bras de jack, réveiller par la chanson d'élyon qui trottiner dans le couloir pour aller réveiller Daniel, elle regarda jack dans les yeux et le vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles_

**C :** est ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

**O :** oui ? L'orage hier soir ? L'était pas mal je dois dire en plus les grêlons….

**C :** non pas l'orage ce que viens de dire élyon

**O** : ha… heu… c'est Daniel je crois

**C :** moi je ne crois pas

**O :** bon si on se lever on doit avoir du boulot quand même

_Carter capitula elle l'aurai une autre fois, pour une fois qu'il se faisait prendre, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre après tout ils étaient en vacance et loin de la base, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et se leva, des coups précipité se firent entendre contre la porte blindé du foyer, Daniel descendis les escaliers qui mener aux chambre en boutonnant sa chemise_

**D :** j'arrive j'arrive

**M :** Daniel ! C'est Manu ! Ouvre vite !!

_Daniel se dépêcha de descendre ouvrir la porte sur un jeune d'environ 18ans blessé à l'arcade, qui portait un petit garçon blessé et couvert de bleu et d'éraflure à bout de bras ,deux autre le suivait dans le même état_

**D :** entrer vite j'avais prévu le coup, les trousses à pharmacie sont par la, manu est ce qu'il en a d'autre ?

**M :** d'autre arrive oui mais il faut que tu y aille certain ne peuvent plus bouger, et les combats continus

**D :** mais je croyais que sa se passait seulement la nuit

**M :** c'est le grand tournois cette fois il ne s'arrête que quand il n'y aura plus aucun combattant en état de combattre

_O'Neill, Tealc et carter étaient descendu en même temps pendant que manu déposait le corps du petit garçon sur un sofa le temps que Daniel ouvre les boite à pharmacie_

**O :** il vie ?

**D :** oui, il respire faiblement on doit faire vite venez m'aider il y en a d'autre qui arrive

Carter ouvrit les deux grande porte du foyer en grand pour laisser passer deux grand frère qui tenait un autre petit garçon à l'aide d'une grande couverture à deux comme dans un hamac, la couverture suinter le sang par terre

**C :** Daniel je crois que celui la est dans un état plus grave

**D :** bon ok vous avez tous votre brevet de secouriste ?

**T :** je ne pense pas que cela nous sera d'une grande aide docteur Jackson, il nous faudrait un médecin

**D :** on ne pas…

_D'autre enfant arrivèrent dans des états plus critique les un que les autre, O'Neill aida Daniel à penser quelque blessure, carter et Tealc firent de même de leur coté mais il était vite submerger _

**O :** je croyais qu'il combattait qu'avec leur poing ?

**D :** c'est le grand combat, les armes sont autorisées

**O :** quelle arme ?

D : toute sorte, bout verre, barbelé, épée, machette, batte de base Ball et j'en passe, les arme a feu sont proscrit

C : Daniel, il faut appelez un médecin on a plus le choix, il y a des enfants en état critique !!

D : on ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, ils n'on pas d'assurance !!

O : le docteur Fraisir !!! Daniel il faut appeler la base le doc saura quoi faire !!!

Daniel épongea son front, l'angoisse de perdre les enfant ajouter à la peur de ce qu'il allai découvrir en ce rendant au mortel combat pour sauver ceux qui reste lui avait fait oublier qu'a la base il avait un médecin qui ne se posait jamais de question quand il fallait sauver des gens, rester le problème du caractère top secret de la base, carter ne se posa pas autant de question et appela la base, quelque minute plus tard, deux camions de l'air force avec le docteur Fraisir emmenèrent les enfants

M : ou les emmènent t'il Daniel?

D : ne t'inkiète pas c'est notre médecin elle fera tous pour les sauver

M : et après ?

D : ne t'inkiète pas elle a l'habitude des trucs pas très clair elle fera comme si elle n'avait rien vu

_Daniel se précipita dans une voiture avec O'Neill et Tealc, direction les hangars 43, le mortel combat et leur éventuel survivant_

Carter et élyon embarquèrent avec le docteur Fraisir et les blessés vers la base, laissant le foyer à manu et ses amis, le général Hammond les attendait et les blocs opératoires étaient prêts, Hammond emmena carter et élyon dans une salle de réunion, il offrit un café à carter et un chocolat à élyon

H : major carter que c'est il passé ?

C : apparemment leur fichue mortel combat, un grand tournois, ils se battent avec des arme blanche

H : ha ce fichue tournois existe encore ?

C : vous connaissez monsieur ?

H : oui, j'avais quelque grand frère en formation à l'époque, je les voyais entré en formation dans des états pas possible tout sa pour un peu d'argent, ils trouvaient plus honnête que de voler ou de dealer mais c'est leur vie qui est en jeu

C : Daniel est partie sur les lieux, il y a de sérieux blessé que des grands frères n'ont pas pu transporter

H : espérons qu'il n'y aucun mort, le docteur fraisir a mis toute son équipe et ses locaux à disposition

C : c'est vraiment gentil à vous général

H : ho ce n'est rien ce sont des enfants tout de même et en plus pour la plupart je suis sur qu'ils sont au courant du projet porte des étoile

C : comment savez vous que Daniel leur a dit ?

H : qu'elle merveilleuse histoire qu'une porte des étoile qui emmène vers d'autre monde merveilleux, Daniel distribue de l'espoir, je ne blâme pas, ses enfants sont digne de confiance, et après tous ce qu'ils vivent, je les considère avec autant d'estime que d'excellent soldats.

C : si vous saviez mon général, ils meurent tous de famine, de maladie et j'en passe

E : faut pas être triste pour nous Sam, on ne vaut pas grand-chose, vous êtes des soldats qui sauve la terre tous les jours, vous êtes des héros, alors nous à cotés…

H : vous êtes aussi des héros, il y peut d'enfant comme vous qui ont ce courage et cette soif de survivre dans un enfer pareil, vous êtes comme nous, le décor change seulement

E : oui mais on ne voudrai pas dérangeai

H : ne t'inkiète pas, on va prendre soin de tes amis, et c'est avec le plus grand plaisir, comment tu t'appelle ?

E : élyon et j'ai 10 ans ! Et toi général tu comment tu t'appelle ?

H : je suis le général George Hammond et je dirige cette base

E : c'est toi qui fais marcher la porte des étoiles ?

H : en quelque sorte, avec toute une équipe derrière, mais dit moi, je t'ai déjà vu avec le docteur Jackson, quand il m'a fait pars de quelque recrue qui voulait intégrer nos équipes

E : oui, sa faisait longtemps, vous m'aviez dit que les soldats sont au service de la nation et que si on avait besoin d'aide, c'est aussi facile que d'ouvrir un annuaire pour appeler les pompiers, il y aura toujours quelqu'un au bout pour répondre

H : bien sur ! Je m'en souviens, c'est toi qui as appelé le docteur Jackson, il y a 2 jours ! Tu es vraiment une petite fille très intelligente pour ton âge !

E : merci !

_Pendant ce temps la Daniel, O'Neill et Tealc étaient arrivé sur place pour prendre soin des blessés, le combat continuer et O'Neill vit avec horreur des enfants ce battre à coup de poing et de couteau, devant une foule hystérique et des paris sous le manteau_

GF : le gagnant prend 50% des paris

O : et vous trouvez sa normal !!! Se sont des enfants bordel **!**!!!!

GF : il n'y a pas de distinction d'âge quand on a faim camarade ! Tu as une vision de l'enfance comme dans ta communauté, des enfants avec des parent, une belle maison et un chien, et qui vont à l'école, et bien sache qu'ici tous sa n'existe pas !! On est adulte à la naissance, il faut se battre pour vivre, bienvenu en enfer ! Dans un monde que personne ne veut voir !!

_O'neill resta sans voie pendant que Daniel tenter de réanimer une petite fille, qui finalement mourut dans ses bras, sous les pleurs de ces amis _

GF : regarde et apprend, n'ai aucune pitié pour nous, les rats ne valent pas la peine que l'on se préoccupe d'eux.

O : je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je suis un soldat et toute vie mérite qu'on y prête attention, je n'abandonne jamais personne

**GF : alors bienvenu parmi nous frère **

_au SGC Elyon faisait la connaissance de Narim qui venait d'arriver par la porte des étoiles, avec quelque médicament, il vint en aide aux enfants qui se remettait de leur blessures, puis carter et élyon retournèrent auprès de O'Neill qui soigner avec Daniel les dernier blessé, ensuite ils passèrent la journée à enterré des mort sur le toit comme Nina et en terre, en fosse commune comme Hugo un petit garçon mort au mortel combat, _

_élyon, décendie dans la fosse avec un feutre et inscrivit ses date de naissance et son nom parce que le fossoyeur a dit qu'il n'y aurai pas de tombe, alors elle décida de laisser sa trace sur le cercueil en bois, elle dessina un ange en dessous et O'Neill la pris dans ces bras pour la remonter tandis que la pelleteuse reboucher le trou, ils continuèrent la tourner et découvrit plusieurs mort de la même façon que Nina, les tueur avaient refais surface, le soir, pris d'une grande fatigue , Sam et jack s'endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sam s'accrocha à lui comme à une peluche et il en fit de même trop épuiser pour penser_ _quoique ce soit de sensé, il commença à l'embrasser, elle le suivit sur le même chemin, et il s'arrêta avant de craquer complètement._

O : attend…Sam, il ne faut pas

C : hum…pourquoi ?

O : je…je ne vais plus m'arrêter, on est fatigué, on devrait dormir

C : ok

_Elle l'enserra plus dans ses bras, et il s'endormie, le lendemain matin, élyon vint réveiller daniel qui après une longue nuit de cauchemar s'était finalement endormie profondément, il était 8h du matin_

E : Daniel ? Daniel ?

D : hum quoi ?

E : j'ai une question à te poser

D : vas-y

E : pourquoi, des gens qui vivent mieux que nous, donc qui sont plus ou moins heureux on peut dire, n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer ?

Daniel se retourna sur le dos et regarda élyon droit dans les yeux, élyon, la petite enfant des toits, la plus chimpanzé de cette bande, la plus curieuse depuis que O'Neill et le reste de ses collègue dormait ici, avait comme lui deviner le sentiment qui enflammer, Sam et jack sans vraiment comprendre, pourquoi, un sentiment aussi précieux dans leur monde que celui de manger et d'avoir chaud pouvait être refoulé ainsi

D : heu… comment t'expliquer ? Disons que chez les soldats les relations entre officier sont…. Interdite par le règlement

E : à quoi sert le règlement ?

D : à éviter les débordements

E : pourquoi c'est un débordement d'aimer quelqu'un

D : c'est… plus compliqué que sa en fait

E : dit moi pourquoi !!

D : un soldat doit penser au bien de sa mission, même si celle-ci doit aboutir à la perte d'un officier voila pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de s'attacher à un collègue de la sorte. Les missions mettent en jeu la planète entière, tu comprends ?

E : oui, c'est triste, il ne peut pas y avoir une dérogation ?

D : je ne pense pas

E : les règles sont faites pour être contourné non ? La preuve, il y a des gens qui peuvent commettre des crimes sans la moindre impunité, parce qu'ils possèdent l'immunité parlementaire

D : qui t'a appris sa ?

E : c'est Farid, à l'école, c'était sa leçon, _« qu'est que l'immunité parlementaire ?_ »

D : hum ce n'est pas toujours comme sa que cela marche, si tu veux changer les choses, il faut écrire au président

E : au président !!

D : hé oui ! C'est lui qui régie les codes et les lois et qui peut les changer

E : hé ben on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge !!

_Daniel rigola et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche _


	7. Chapter 7 Haylin en détresse

_**Chapitre 7 Haylin en détresse **_

_Elyon le suivit jusque dans le couloir de la salle de bain et aller poser une autre question à Daniel mais sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge elle regarda par la rambarde dans le salon et vit deux hommes enlevé Haylin sans que celle-ci ne puisse dire un mot, élyon cria et sauta par-dessus la rambarde, Daniel sortie de la salle de bain et croisa O'Neill et Sam qui descendait les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre élyon, elle engagea un combat avec les deux hommes rivalisant d'adresse et de saltos, Sam était impressionner qu'une si petite fille se batte tellement bien mais avec tellement de violence, elle asséna un des deux type d'une salve de coup de poing et lui cassa les jambe et les bras puis elle sauta de son torse en salto et asséna un coup de pied à la tête de celui qui essayer de s'enfuir avec haylin, un peu assommer il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'y laissa tomber avec Haylin, quand O'neill regarda par la fenêtre il vit plusieurs hommes rattraper le fugitif et sa proie dans un grand drap et s'enfuir à toute vitesse, pendant ce temps l'autre type s'était relevé et avait sortie une arme et la braqué sur Daniel _

O : lâchez le !!

H : des types de l'armée ! Je le croie pas, dis moi élyon tu croies que tu as assez de valeur pour qu'il te vienne en aide ?

E : ou emmenez vous haylin ?

H : haylin ? Je ne sais pas je pensais en faire de la pâté pour chien tu crois que les chien en voudrai ?

_Elyon s'avança vers le types mais O'neill l'arrêta et le type braqua la tempe de Daniel_

O : ne fait pas sa élyon!!

H : mais non ne l'écoute pas ! Va y viens ! Mon petit rat ! Viens me casser la gueule, que j'explose la tête de Dany ! Viens !

_O'neill avait du mal à tenir élyon elle se dégagea de lui et s'avança doucement vers le type pour être juste tout près de Daniel_

E : lâchez-le

H : essaye d'abord de me tuer, parce que je ne le lâcherais pas, tu dois bien savoir comment faire, parce que le combat sa vous connais non ? Tuer, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux n'est ce pas ?

_Un feu de colère animait les yeux d'élyon mais elle ne bougea pas, _

E : Daniel ?

D : élyon ?

E : compte jusqu'à 10

_Aussitôt élyon attrapa le type à la gorge tellement vite que celui n'eu pas le temps de réagir elle lui sauta dessus l'asséna de coup de poing, le releva, et l'expulsa au bout de la pièce, il se releva en titubant et se jeta sur élyon qui en un saut lui donna un coup avec ses deux pied en avant, et le type repartie à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il était à genou et prenais appuis sur un meuble pour ce relevé _

H : tu sais les gens comme toi…. Vont bientôt disparaitre…. Tu te rappelle de cette petite fille ? Comment elle s'appeler déjà ? Sa peau partait en lambeau, ha oui, Nina, franchement pourquoi donné des noms à des bêtes, vous n'en valait pas la peine,

O ; élyon laisse le on va appeler les flics ils vont l'embarquer

H : haha !! Les flics mon pauvre ami, tu es nouveau n'est ce pas ? Les flics ici c'est nous

D : élyon je t'en prie, ne tue pas !!

E : pour Nina

D : ne tue pas !

H : des bêtes !!Vous êtes des bêtes, votre vie se résume à tuer pour vivre, ne l'écoute pas fait ton devoir !

D : ne l'écoute pas élyon !!

H : ou l'emmènent t'il ?

D : élyon !!

H : c'est un petit secret, les secrets sa ne se révèlent que dans le creux de l'oreille, approche

C : ne fait pas sa !!

H : approche petite

_Elyon s'approcha du type et lui pris la gorge elle le souleva un peu ses genou décolère du sol _

E : dis moi ou !

_Le type rigola tandis que le sang tachait ses dents, élyon resserra sa main_

E : ou ?

H : va en enfer !!

_Elyon lui attrapa la tête entre ses deux mains et lui cassa les vertèbres, le tuant sur le coup, et le laissa s'effondrer sur le sol._

D : élyon je t'avais dit de ne pas le tuer !!

E : c'est un de ces flics !

O : il n'avait pas d'uniforme !

E : certain sont d'ancien flics, ils veulent nous exterminer !

C : élyon tu as tué un homme !!

E : et alors !!! Vous croyez que c'est la première fois ? Vous croyez que l'on a le choix ? On m'a dit de penser aux familles de ces gens ! Mais eux il ne pense pas à nos familles !!! Ils nous tuent !! Tous !! Et maintenant il faut retrouver haylin !!

_Elyon sauta pour atterrie sur le bord de la fenêtre et sauta pour atteindre l'autre bâtiment en face et disparu dans l'immensité des toits._

_Daniel soupira, il appela quelque grand frère pour leur faire pars de la situation et se débarrasser du corps ensuite, ils partirent à la base récupérer les enfants rétablie et parler de la situation avec le général Hammond celui-ci, déclara qu'il se tenait à disposition s'ils avaient besoin d'aide _

_Elyon mena son enquête, sautant de toits en toits, elle recueillis des informations à travers toute la cité , Daniel en fit de même avec ses collègues, puis élyon découvrit ce qu'ils allait faire de haylin, elle réussit à retrouver leur trace et les suivirent jusqu'à de grand entrepôts elle entra à l'intérieur et fut tellement surprise de ce qu'elle voyait, elle pensait voir l'intérieur normal d'un entrepôt sur le port mais à la place un gigantesque laboratoire et des cadavre dans du formole flottait, un cauchemar sa ne pouvait être que sa_

_elle entendit des pas et des parole se rapprocher, elle piqua des dizaines de dossier étaler sur la table et en une pirouette monta dans les auteurs du bâtiment sur les fondations qui tenait le toit, de grandes tige de métal, et regarda en bas en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit _

_elles vit plusieurs homme dont celui qu'elle avaient amoché donné haylin à des type en costar à la jambe bond en échange d'une sommes d'argent elle tenta d'écouter leur conversation mais ne compris pas tellement de quoi ils parlaient, elle compris que sa avait un rapport avec la porte des étoile quand elle entendit le mot goa uld et symbiote, Tealc, lui en avait déjà parler et si elle ne se trompait pas après tout ce qu'elle savait des mission de Daniel ses hommes devait être du NID et ce labo devait servirent à des expérience pour fabriquer des soldats goa uld, elle s'enfuit du bâtiment en silence et partie à la recherche de Daniel et ses collègue, les dossier top secret à la main, elle fini par le retrouver en train de fermer le foyer et de ;monter dans une voiture avec O'Neill, Carter et Tealc _

E : Daniel !!!

D : élyon !! On ta chercher partout !! Je ferme le foyer pour la journée on mène l'enquête et comme on ne peut pas se fier aux flics on va s'aider de nos collègue à la base, on va la retrouver ne t'inkiète pas !

E : Daniel je l'ai retrouver

D : quoi ? Mais ou ?

E : dans un bâtiment c'est un labo, il y avait des types qui la vendait, ils ont parlé de goa uld je crois que c'est le NID comme tu ma raconté une fois, ils vont faire des expériences pour construire des soldats superpuissant,

C : bien sur !!Les enfants des rues leur servent de cobaye, il suffit juste de les enlever

O : mais des enfants !! Pourquoi ?

D : ils se servent de leur agilité au combat et à sauter sur les toits, bien joué élyon ! Il faut prévenir la base, et nos allié l'attaque peut très bien nous concerné tous

O : génial j'avais vraiment envie de revoir les Tokra !!

E : tiens ce sont des dossiers que j'ai pris, Daniel est ce que je peux venir ?

_Daniel hésitât un moment puis finalement l'embarqua avec elle sous le hochement de tête d'O'Neill _

_Arriver à la base, le général Hammond pris sg1 et élyon en briefing pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert, le NID voulait fabriquer des soldats superpuissant pour anéantir l'alliance et provoquer une guerre entre les mondes, ainsi le NID mettrait en cause SG1 et la base de la guerre déclencher_

_Hammond décida que sg1 devait rendre visite à chaque monde allié pour leur expliquer la situation et les convier à une réunion sur la base alpha, élyon en profita pour téléphoner à tous les portables et rassurer ses amis, et prévenir les grand frère qu'ils menait l'enquête et de prendre soin des petits, puis elle raccrocha et rejoignis l'équipe et le général_

E : s'il vous plait, j'en ai toujours rêvé ! Est ce que je peux vous accompagner ?

D : élyon !! Tu es trop jeune et…

H : laissez Dr Jackson, haylin est son amie donc cela la concerne, donc elle vous accompagne

O : sur tout les sites ou l'on va ?

H : oui colonel et je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle

O : entendus général, élyon, regarde moi, nous sommes en mission et en mission il faut obéir à une hiérarchie donc comme je suis le colonel tu dois m'obéir, élyon, d'accord ?, pas de bêtise c'est très important !

E : d'accord mon colonel

_Elle le salua du salut militaire, O'Neill sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement avec toute son équipe, _

_Une fois la porte des étoile activer, ils s'avancèrent et passa la porte, élyon resta un moment en arrière et Daniel vint lui prendre la main_

E : c'est réel cette fois ?

D : vient

_Elyon ferma les yeux et passa la porte avec Daniel _


End file.
